


In Devil's Teeth

by Ashida



Series: Keep What We Love, Burn The Rest [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Can be read on its own, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Forgive me Kubo, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Lingerie, M/M, Masquerade, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Russian Mafia, Sexual Tension, sorry mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: “Yuuuuri,” came Victor's sultry voice, weighted with his question “what got into you today?”Yuuri couldn’t miss this chance to push Victor’s buttons, to start winding him up all over again just like he’d done in the warehouse earlier that day, because today he wants to make Victor snap.“Nothing… yet.” was all Yuuri said, his tone level as he looked Victor in the eye, biting his bottom lip for good measure.----An extra for my fic Masquerade that got out of control, can be read on its own as a one shot :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565544) by [Ashida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida). 



> It all started with one thread about Yuuri in lingerie, and now here we are. Thanks everyone on twitter and the Nasty Breakfast Club for your unhelpful help.
> 
> Title inspired by the song In Devil's Teeth by Parkway Drive

## Masquerade Extra - In Devil’s Teeth

Today was _almost_ like any other meeting, there’s still a silent threat of violence in the air, guns loaded and ready, there’s this frigid peace between two groups who will always be on edge with each other no matter how many years of neutrality go by.

And as usual; Yuuri’s got his layers on. Impenetrable mask and bulletproof facade, he’s got his thick overcoat on over top his tailor-made suit, black blazer and crisp white shirt, black dress pants that showcase his length of leg just right. On the outside he’s the picture of a high class gentleman, underneath is where his true colours are, this skin-deep burden he bears that chafes at him and makes him proud all at the same time.

His true skin awash in the colours of his tattoos, that omnipotent red dragon on his back that starts at the back of his thighs and winds its way up his skin to his shoulder blades like it will protect him always.

The gods of wind and thunder on his arms positioned to fight, to be ready for anything, the peonies fit for a king scattered across his skin and down the lengths of his arms all the way to his wrists. And it was all filled in by black and grey streaks of wind that leave no shade of skin from his thighs to his wrists uncovered.

The suit, the proverbial mask Yuuri wore to hide everything underneath, the ink on his skin; Victor loved him for all of it.

So they stand there facing each other, true selves hidden with the air coiled tense. Everybody piqued on high alert as their sides meet in the cliche old warehouse by the shipyard, ready for anything even though both Victor and Yuuri would never let anything happen.

It’s almost like every other time, when Victor smirks at him, calls him ‘Katsuki’ and tries to make Yuuri take the bait and do something different to their normal charade, because this Masquerade of lies is all fun and games to Victor. It’s not the deal for firearms and drugs he wants, he only _wants_ Yuuri, and to Victor this meeting is just another thing in the way.

So there’s this current of violence that closes in all around, this electric heat as Victor looks at him, _taunts_ him because only they know that this won’t be their only meeting tonight.

And it’s not _quite_ like every other time after all, because Yuuri has an extra layer on today, sheer and delicate as it hugs his skin under his pants, something that sets Yuuri’s skin tingling. It’s nothing like every other time because Yuuri knows he could wipe that look off Victor’s face with one tiny revelation of what’s underneath.

Victor has been begging for this for years, and he has no idea that it’s finally right in front of him.

So Yuuri lets Victor have his fun and enjoys the fact that Victor is oblivious, he enjoys the way the black lace panties cling to his skin like cotton briefs don’t, he likes the snug fit of the garter belt that rides above his hips, he likes the pull of the straps that keep his stockings from slipping down.

He sways his hips just a _bit_ more when he walks, enough for only Victor to notice, he watches Victor’s eyes follow the movement, watches his pupils expand as he takes it in, and he watches him swallow back frustration as his smirk takes a turn towards a dangerous place.

Yuuri realises this is a _lot_ more exciting than he first thought it would be, his own secret thrill, something that not even Victor knew, his own little game of Masquerade, and it felt fucking _good_.

The only thing Yuuri found to regret was the fact he hadn’t done this sooner.

Everything else went as planned, as it always did, they pretended to be stubborn with negotiations, pretended to make dry jokes to keep the atmosphere level, and they closed the deal with the shake of hands.

Victor held onto his hand that much longer today, extended his fingers to brush them against Yuuri’s wrist, and he doesn’t say a _word_ as they’re looking at each other, he just runs his eyes up and down Yuuri’s frame to try and figure out what’s different, and when he finds nothing; he meets Yuuri in the eye to say it all without a sound.

_’See you soon.’_

He felt Victor’s eyes on him the entire length of his walk out the warehouse in the falling evening light, felt the heat on his back and the weight of his gaze, _searching_ as Yuuri continued walking with a little more swing in his hips.

Victor has no idea what’s going to hit him.

* * *

They arranged to meet at the hotel that night without any act of meeting in a bar or a club beforehand, it’d been too long since they last saw each other. Two months and Yuuri couldn’t be bothered fussing around with the agony of having Victor so close to him in public and not being able to do a single thing like _touch_ him.

Yuuri was a patient man, but even he could only take so much, especially given how his heart liked to skip a beat when he thought about what was really in store for tonight. Ever since he got the package sent to him, boxed with tissue paper and ribbons inside. Yuuri had been looking forward to this. He was  _hungry_ for this, because trying it on had made him feel attractive in a way he never had before, _seductive_ was the only word for it. The very notion of seducing Victor had Yuuri’s blood thrumming.

So he made his way through the streets of St Petersburg to a hotel different to all the other ones they’d met in before, for once he didn’t take note of the decor, the Victorian architecture or theme, he had his eyes set to the ground, all the way to the elevator and right up to their floor.

And his heart was racing with each step towards that door, because he knew Victor was already in their room, waiting.

He wasn’t nervous at all, Yuuri had been preparing himself for this for weeks, thinking about exactly how he wanted it to go, about how he wanted to well and truly surprise Victor by giving nothing away, so as he pushed open the door into their room it was _easy_ for him to act completely normal.

He kicked his shoes off as usual, took a few steps into their apartment sized suite and found himself in the lounge area and there he was, waiting for him like Yuuri thought he would be.

Victor leant against the couch with his arms folded, eyes hooded, dark and deadly as he fixed all of his attention on Yuuri. He looked impatient, on edge already, ready to kill still dressed in all his suited glory.

Yuuri hadn’t even taken two more steps into their place for the night when Victor was already next to him, he’d pushed himself off the couch and stalked over to him in smooth strides, eyes searching once more.

And the room was already vibrating with anticipation, just as it always did when they first laid eyes on each other away from the rest of world. The charged tension never failed to set Yuuri’s skin on fire, and today with the caress of lace on his skin only made it that much more exhilarating to see him, to be this close to him with nothing in between to stop them from touching, stop them from sighing each other’s names as they finally got to let their secret slip from their lips.

“Victor.” Yuuri breathed his name like he always did, because despite the rush of knowing he was toying with Victor, despite his own fun and games; it was still an enormous relief to see him, to feel Victor’s eyes on him, to see the way Victor looked at him now they were behind closed doors.

“Yuuri.” Victor sighed in turn, his suspicion momentarily forgotten, because he was all whisper and promise as he finally got to say Yuuri’s name, as he finally got to express all his unspoken desires.

It was standing hip to hip, chest to chest, Victor leaning down to press his forehead against Yuuri’s just so they could be with each other, close and content in the silence. It was breathing in the same air and feeling Victor’s presence surround him, pull him in and welcome him home. And it was always this part that was Yuuri’s favourite about seeing him all over again, because he could feel his layers fall away, let go of his mask and just _be_ as Victor stood there and hummed that tune deep in his chest. ‘ _stay close to me_ ’.

A minute passed, then two, and in that time the world outside fell away, reality and responsibilities became meaningless compared to the person in front of him that meant _everything_ , it was so soothing to just shut his eyes and become weightless in Victor’s company.

It was only after things levelled out that they opened their eyes and Yuuri saw that heat again, those pupils that threatened to pull him into the void, that same searching gaze Yuuri first walked in on.

Victor’s hands were on his waist then, pushing under his jacket to pull him closer, further into the depths of his endless blue eyes.

“Yuuuuri,” came his sultry voice, weighted with his question “what got into you today?”

Yuuri couldn’t miss this chance to push Victor’s buttons, to start winding him up all over again just like he’d done in the warehouse earlier that day, because today he wants to make Victor _snap_.

“Nothing… yet.” was all Yuuri said, his tone level as he looked Victor in the eye, biting his bottom lip for good measure.

“Oh?” and that smirk was back as Victor’s pupils blew out wide to swallow Yuuri whole, “You’re that excited to see me, hmm?”

And he was so smug with himself, so pleased to see Yuuri this eager already, and he had no idea just _how_ excited Yuuri was, for everything, for Victor to see, for the look on his face when he did, for what happened after that.

“It’s been two months, Victor.” Yuuri admitted, and it wasn’t a lie, black lace aside he would still be this happy to be in Victor’s arms, close enough to talk, touch and kiss at last, because sporadic text conversations only made the longing that much more painful, the ache in his chest a chronic reminder that he was _always_ missing something.

That smirk turned soft then, warm and gentle as Victor understood all too well what Yuuri meant, the unending hurt of needing something so far out of reach, the want of the only thing you couldn’t have, the empty bed night after night. The frustration when your own hand wasn’t good enough for the images you had in your head.

“Yeah, I guess it has.” Victor sighed to him then, cupped his face with his calloused hands and kissed him slow like first kisses always were, and Yuuri could never help but melt against Victor’s firm body in front of him, because no matter how many first kisses they had Yuuri would never get over it.

So they fell into their usual routine of kisses in the doorway, gentle and chaste to get the taste of each other all over again, kissing just for kissing's sake.

It was stopping to look each other in the eye once more, cravings sated for now because it was time to take their tailored armour off, to get rid of their fabric layers and all metaphorical ones they entailed.

Thankfully, Victor started on Yuuri first, unbuttoning his overcoat with deft fingers with a lifetime’s worth of practice, pulling it off his shoulders and setting it on the back of the lounger behind him. It was unbuttoning his jacket, helping him out of it arm by arm before setting it with the overcoat too.

Then it was Yuuri standing there, reality on display as black leather straps crossed from his back over his shoulders and went down to the gun holsters under his arms, the glean of deadly metal shining even in the dimmed lights above them.

This was always where it slowed down, where Victor took each of his guns from their holsters with care, with quiet appreciation because Yuuri didn’t trust anyone else enough to let them do this, to let them disarm and leave him with no where to run.

And it was only because Yuuri would die for Victor anyway, he didn’t want to run, he wouldn’t ever leave Victor Nikiforov alone. So Victor laid his guns to the side, unfastened the buckles on his shoulders and lifted the straps off his head, taking a little bit more of Yuuri’s burden as he did so.

It normally stopped there, it was normally Yuuri’s turn to do the same for Victor, take his layers off one by one until they were both the same, standing their in shirts and ties with nothing else to hide, but Yuuri wanted him the way he was today.

He wanted him as Victor Nikiforov, powerful, crazy, _dangerous_.

So instead of reaching out to the the buttons of Victor’s coat, Yuuri took a breath, mentally prepared himself and hoped that Victor wouldn’t hear the blood pounding in his veins, and at last he stepped forward to take Victor’s hands in his to bring them to his chest.

“Keep going.” Yuuri urged, his tone soft, gentle, even though he wasn’t asking; he was telling.

He saw Victor pause with a minor tilt of his head as curiosity took over, as he looked Yuuri up and down again to try and solve this riddle. When he found nothing that smirk came back, along with a look in his eyes that said he was more than happy to investigate further.

“As you wish, my Yuuri.” Victor drawled then as a hooked finger pulled at the knot of his tie, loosening it until it fell onto the ground in a coil of fabric, leaving the top buttons of his shirt finally exposed.

Victor’s fingers had practiced this motion so much, and still even as he undid them to reveal the skin of Yuuri’s chest inch by inch; he took it slow, deliberate and careful.

He took his time to appreciate Yuuri’s skin when his shirt was finally hanging open, running his hands along the lines of Yuuri’s ribs, a whisper of his fingers down his sides, across his abs and up to his chest, and that’s where Victor’s hands stopped, his touch searing hot.

“What next?” Victor whispered, expectant, poised to move as he hung on Yuuri’s next word.

“Keep touching.” was all Yuuri said, _keep looking with your hands_ , and god he was so close to Victor finding out, this was the only time Yuuri _struggled_ to maintain his unreadable expression, because all he wanted to do was smirk right back at Victor. He could feel his heart fluttering with this heightened sense of anticipation, his body just as excited as he was.

Victor didn’t say anything this time, he just stepped in to hover above Yuuri, to lean in with only a promise of a kiss, lips only a breath apart. And Yuuri was _burning_ already, because Victor was looking at him like he was going to consume him any second now and right now Yuuri wanted nothing more.

Those hands kept moving under the loose fabric of Yuuri’s open shirt though, back down to his ribs, touch firm now as Victor grew bold in his exploration to map out Yuuri’s skin even though he already knew it inch by inch, every scar, every blemish, every dot of ink, every hair on his head.

Victor’s hands trailed down to the waistband of his pants where they stopped, and Yuuri could tell Victor was thinking, wondering where to go next. He thought this might be it, that Victor might keep going further down and finally feel the texture of lace on his skin, but instead he kept moving, circling Yuuri’s trim waist to run those rough hands up his back, dig his fingers into his tattooed skin in a sudden show of possessiveness.

And Yuuri wanted so badly to kiss Victor again at that, to move that extra inch and attach his lips to Victor’s to return his feelings, instead he just shivered, swallowed down his giddiness and let Victor keep going.

Nails scratched lightly his back, across his shoulder blades, down the ridge of his spine, all the way down until Victor was once more thinking with his hands at the leather belt and waistband of Yuuri’s slacks.

“Should I keep going?” Victor whispered then, even though he already knew the answer himself.

“A little more.” it was easy to urge again, because Yuuri was on _fire_ now, ready for Victor to see what was waiting for him.

Fingers pressed against the small of his back and slid down, under the band of his pants and _finally_ ; brushed soft lace with the barest of touches.

And everything that was Victor just _stopped_. He stopped moving, stopped breathing, Yuuri could see his brain halt for a split second as he stopped thinking, as he tried to wrap his head around the unmistakable feeling of the garter belt riding high, just under the waistline of Yuuri’s pants.

He heard Victor’s breath leave him in a huff of air, saw his brain tick over as his pupils narrowed so he could focus on the feeling even more.

“Yuuri.” came his next whisper, and Yuuri could hear his desperation, his _need_ for it to be exactly what he thought it was, “Is this really… ?”

And this was _really happening_ , Yuuri had fucking worn black lingerie all day, thought about Victor all day, and he Yuuri still couldn’t believe he was going through with this, so his blush said it all, blossoming on his cheeks as he held Victor’s gaze.

Victor groaned then, clenched his eyes shut to rein himself in before he got out of control. “ _Fuck_.”

But he needed no further prompting after that, Victor moved all on his own, each second more attentive than the last. He slid his hands further down, palms flat against Yuuri’s flesh, over the top of the garter belt, all the way down his ass where he found the lace of his blank panties, hugging tight to his skin as it cut up and across the thick rounds of his cheeks.

And he _squeezed_ a handful of Yuuri’s flesh in each hand, squeezed and felt the lace under his fingers, the firm muscles of Yuuri’s ass, all there in one glorious handful.

Yuuri didn’t do anything, didn’t say anything, he was too busy drowning in Victor’s every move, too busy trying to slow his heart, too busy watching Victor’s pupils blow out into something sinister, black as the abyss was deep.

It was easy to see the threads of Victor’s control fray, easy to feel it, because Victor gripped Yuuri tighter, dug his fingers right into fabric and skin to imprint the feeling into his memory.

“Were you wearing this earlier today?” Victor drawled, and with that; Yuuri knew that switch inside him had flipped, and now he was talking to the Victor who did what he wanted when he wanted, the Victor who didn’t share his things, the Victor who always got his way.

“And if I was?” Yuuri teased, feeling the adrenaline scream through his blood, he’d never expected _this_ much of a rush.

“Yuuri.” it was a _growl_ now, greedy and mad, on the edge of Yuuri’s world and oblivion, “You let others see you like this.”

And this was how unreasonable Victor Nikiforov was when it came to his secret soulmate, he was so unreasonable that even though everyone else in that warehouse couldn’t see either; Victor still couldn’t stand the thought that they were in the same room, in the same space as Yuuri when he had this extra layer underneath.

“They didn’t see me like anything, Victor.” Yuuri huffed a laugh, running his fingers up Victor’s tense jaw to tease him further.

“It doesn’t matter,” Victor’s reply was instant, as sure of himself as his hold over Yuuri, “Yuuri, I won’t stand for the fact that I was like everyone else in that warehouse, not knowing.”

And he was kneading Yuuri’s ass as he declared it, making his intentions well and truely clear.

“Victor….” Yuuri crooned, “You should know by now that you’re _nothing_ like everyone else.”

The reaction to that had Yuuri quivering, helpless as heat blossomed between them, because the smile on Victor’s lips now was feral, something that belonged to a beast that moved on instinct only.

“That’s a good answer, Yuuri.” Victor mumbled against the skin of his throat, a quiet threat against his pulse, one that he would definitely carry out, “the best answer.”

“Mm.” Yuuri hummed in agreement, knowing he had one more surprise for Victor that he’d still yet to discover.

So he stood there as Victor uncovered the rest of him, bringing his hands around to unbuckle Yuuri’s belt, undoing the buttoned closure before he finally pulled down the zip with a metallic hiss and let Yuuri’s pants fall to the ground around his ankles.

Victor took one step back to look at him then, of the image of Yuuri standing there in his unbuttoned white shirt, short of breath already, half hard against midnight lace panties that fit his shape perfectly.

That wasn’t just it though, it was the garter belt riding on his hips, the pull of the black straps against his pale skin that went down the length of his thighs to the stockings on his toned legs.

And in this instant Yuuri knew he had Victor hook line and sinker, never tipped him over the edge this fast in the space of one breath, in the space of his pants falling to the ground like they just had.

There was no reason left in Victor’s eyes now, no give anywhere for Yuuri to push his buttons or wind him up, because inside Victor had already snapped.

“Turn around for me.” and it was a _command_ , one Yuuri was all to happy to follow.

With light feet, he stepped back out of his pants to stand there in his shirt and stockings, giving Victor one last look in the eye before he slowly turned with muted shuffles of his feet on the carpet.

“Stop.” came the call when Yuuri had only done a half turn.

So he tood there with his back to Victor, feeling the pressure of all that electric blue attention running up and down his body, up his calves, over his thighs, up his back, and it felt like Victor’s hands were right there, touching him already.

“Yuuuuri.” came the next growl from behind him, this predatory rumble that raised the hairs on his neck, and he could hear Victor moving towards him, one step, two, and then Victor was cradling Yuuri’s back with expanse of his chest, pressing close, looming. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done to me?”

There was no point in answering, there was only giving in as Victor surrounded him, hands pushing up under his shirt to rest on his hips, nails dug in to engrave half moons on his skin, and Yuuri could _feel_ exactly what he’d done to Victor with the already so hard press of Victor’s cock against his ass.

And oh god, Yuuri wanted it already, needed Victor inside of him to curb this craving that he knew deep down could never be sated.

“Victor.” and it was all _whine_ , needy and wanton as he curved his back to press against Victor even more, to lean against his chest and convey his already real desperation.

Victor was _wild_ , his hold on Yuuri tight, stinging as he bucked his hips forward, as he snarled and bit the back of Yuuri’s neck right above where his tattoo finished to leave his own mark. Teeth dragged on his skin, hot breathe shivered down his spine, and Yuuri was already hurting with want.

That hungry mouth on the back of his neck didn’t relent, Victor kissed his way to Yuuri’s pulse; his hot tongue burning as it laved at the hammering rhythm overtaking Yuuri’s body. And then he was moving his hands again too, pulling the shirt off his shoulders, flinging it to the side to expose all of his skin as his touch ghosted everywhere all at once but in none of the places that mattered.

This is what falling felt like, after spending so long on the precipice and finally going over the edge as Victor pulled him under, no drug on the market legal or otherwise could ever give someone a high like this, could ever get someone so hopelessly hooked.

And like a drug, Yuuri would always want more, as much as he could get his hands on, even then it wouldn’t be enough. It was guiding Victor’s hand by the wrist then, back around himself to slip underneath black lace, to slide Victor’s fingers between his cheeks, press them between the firm flesh so that Victor could feel he was already slick, _ready_.

There was another growl against his skin as the realisation hit home for Victor exactly what Yuuri had one, a sharp pain on his neck as Victor bit down on the bared skin of his throat and slid his fingers down further without any more prompting from Yuuri.

He couldn’t help his shameless gasp as a fingertip pressed against his entrance, already prepared and wet with lube, couldn’t help the moan that crawled up from his chest because Victor _stopped_ , and didn’t go any further.

“Yuuri, you didn’t think I’d want to do this myself?” it was a warning, and the wrong answer would spell Yuuri’s damnation.

He couldn’t lie to Victor, not here, not now with euphoria right on the tip of Victor’s finger, “I thought you’d want me ready for you.” was all Yuuri huffed, turned on _so_ much by the feel of lace, the soft caress of the stockings up his thighs, the greedy touch of Victor Nikiforov.

And then Yuuri’s world was spinning, moving as Victor rumbled something unintelligible deep in his chest to pick Yuuri up, forearm hooked behind Yuuri’s knees, other arm wrapped around Yuuri’s midriff to carry him in his arms in nothing but that black lingerie.

All he could do was clutch at Victor’s shirt as they moved through the suite towards the bedroom, uncaring of the decorations or furniture, oblivious to their surroundings until Victor threw him down amongst the countless lush pillows and soft white bedding.

Yuuri landed with a bounce, staring up at Victor in challenge as he lurked on the edge of the bed, mind gone to lust and worship. And Yuuri watched his own little show as Victor shrugged his jacket off dropped it right behind him, as he pulled his tie and let it fall. Then he was standing there, leather holsters of his own over his shoulders, weapons glinting in a threat of their own as Victor unbuttoned his shirt only to tease Yuuri with the muscles of his chest on display.

With menace in his eyes, Victor crawled onto the bed after him, knees in between Yuuri’s legs to spread them further, to push up against his thighs and cage him in.

“Oh, Yuuri, but you don’t understand that _I_ wasn’t prepared for this, for you to seduce me even more like I wasn’t crazy about you already.” and with that Yuuri knew he was doomed, that Victor was further gone than he’d ever been before, obsessed and insatiable with Yuuri underneath him, because then he said:

“I’ll fuck you as much as I like, and only when _I’m_ ready.”

“Is that a challenge?” Yuuri taunted, voice rough with excitement, reaching up to run his finger along the rough grip on one of Victor’s pistols.

“It’s not a challenge, Yuuri, it’s a guarantee that I am going to ruin you for ruining me.” everything about Victor was burning him from the inside out, churning the heat inside his gut, lighting his senses on fire as his body screamed to reach out, to be closer to Victor.

“Break me then, Victor.”

There was no verbal response then, only the harsh press of Victor’s lips against his, teeth on teeth, violent as Victor lived up to his guarantee, and Yuuri was more than happy to drown further, to be absolutely ruined by Victor. Only because Yuuri was the one person that could drive Victor to this point of insanity, to this point of losing himself.

He’d let Victor have anything in wanted, he’d _do_ anything Victor wanted in return for something so valuable as Victor Nikiforov’s famed self control in the palm of his hand.

So when Victor stopped kissing him and whispered against his temple to get on the floor and _kneel_ , Yuuri did so at the side of the bed, in between Victor’s legs who was now looking down at Yuuri like a dragon hoarding his one and only treasure.

He was aware of the mirror on the wall behind him, the panel of reflective glass that ran from floor to ceiling, wide enough to encompass the bed’s entire frame, and he was aware that Victor was looking as his back in the reflection, at his ass perched on his heels, covered in lace and the colours of his tattoos.

And he was _kneeling_ at Victor fucking Nikiforov’s feet, in between his legs, close enough to lean forward and mouth the very real tent of fabric as Victor’s cock strained against his pants. He had every intention of doing so until a rough grip yanked his head back, pulled his hair to stop Yuuri from moving.

Victor had taken the very same gun Yuuri was touching before from its place, and now he was offering it barrel end to Yuuri’s lips, pressing his mouth open as his grip on Yuuri’s hair tightened.

“Suck it.” was the only thing he said.

The metal was cold on his tongue, unfamiliar and foreign, because Yuuri had never done this before, never thought of taking a gun all the way to the back of his throat in one go like he was now, moaning around it as he thought of something else, as he pushed Victor further and further.

He could hear Victor hiss at the sight, see his body strain, knuckles white as he held the gun between his legs. And Yuuri was already too far gone, too needy and hard to care about anything but the feel of something solid between his lips.

Hands braced on Victor’s thighs; all he needed to do was move, take the steel deep and then drag his lips back, over and over in the same rhythm that he knew Victor would fuck him with, fast all the way in, slow back out.

The grip in his hair pulled tighter as Victor’s breathing got faster, as the oblivion in his eyes grew deeper with every swirl of Yuuri’s tongue around the tip.

“You should see yourself, Yuuri.” Victor drawled then, breathing heavy, “You’re beautiful.”

All Yuuri could do was moan around the weapon in his mouth, open his legs and grind at nothing but air because he _knew_ that if he touched himself Victor probably wouldn’t let him come at all.

“ _Fuck._ ” and Victor was cursing again, pulling the gun from Yuuri’s mouth without preamble to pull Yuuri up by his hair and into his lap to kiss him again, a breath of much needed oxygen in between drowning in desperation.

Victor stood them both up then, walked them towards the mirror where he spun Yuuri around by his hips to face himself.

“Look.” Was all Victor said, pressing himself against Yuuri’s back again, hands on Yuuri’s ass as he palmed his cheeks apart, teasing.

And Yuuri didn’t even recognise the person he saw looking back at him.

Hair like he’d been fucked already, lips pink and wet, cheeks flushed. Chest heaving as he struggled to breathe, garter belt riding even higher up his waist. It left the black lace panties on full display, and they were filthy already, soaked in the spot where Yuuri had made a mess of himself even though he hadn’t even come yet.

“You’re _already_ ruined, Yuuri, and you don’t even know it.” Victor chuckled to him, thumbs rubbing circles into the soft cushions of his cheeks, moving inward until he was pulling Yuuri apart, pulling him open so the fabric wedged right in, stimulating everything that Yuuri desperately wanted Victor to touch.

“Victor.” that was the only thing he was capable of saying, his voice a mewl as Victor raked his fingers across Yuuri’s skin.

“Put your hands on the mirror.” came his next instruction to look closer at himself and how wrecked he already was, look at Katsuki Yuuri; feared member of one of Japan’s biggest criminal families come undone.

The glass was cool under his palms, a welcome respite from burning as Victor kept teasing, as he pushed the black lace to the side and trailed a single finger up and down the cleft of his ass.

“I need to make sure you’re prepared properly, I think.” the words vibrated across his skin as Victor kissed his tattooed back.

The warning didn’t stop Yuuri from crying out in half hearted relief as Victor curled his finger in easy, because Yuuri had been more than thorough in stretching himself out, and Victor would have known this.

It was insane to watch his body react, insane so see his own mouth fall open without any control of the sounds coming out, he wouldn’t have even known about the way his hips rocked back onto Victor’s hand if it weren’t for the mirror, and Yuuri could only stare at the show he was giving himself.

It was _scary_ to watch himself turn into this mindless embodiment of lust as Victor kept teasing him with a single finger, a twist and curl as he pulled out and then a slow press as he pushed back in.

And all it was doing was worsening the itch that Victor wouldn’t scratch, that place deep inside that only Victor’s cock could hope to reach and satisfy.

That didn’t stop him from moving, didn’t stop Victor’s name falling from his lips as he scrabbled at the mirror to keep a hold of himself. He could see Victor revelling in the sight, the self satisfied glean in his eyes because only he could ever see Yuuri like this, exposed and defenceless, literally wrapped around his fingers.

Somewhere in between it all Victor had pulled the lace down at the front to let Yuuri’s heavy length stand free, let it drip onto the carpet as it moved back and forth with the motion of Yuuri’s hips.

“I don’t even think you need the real thing inside you to come.” Victor stated as he finally pushed that finger deep, all the way to the knuckle to bury it there and pause as breath left Yuuri all in one go.

“More.” and Yuuri knew he was begging, he’d never out right begged for anything in his life, yet right now he’d beg for anything, beg Victor for another finger just to feel a little more full inside.

“Not yet, Yuuri.”

Yuuri wanted to _scream_ , he could tell Victor was struggling, could tell he was probably throbbing in his pants, the human part inside of him had snapped, but his body was still hanging on by a thread.

“Victor.” and it was Yuuri who was growling this time, clenching down around the finger inside him to make it obvious what he wanted, what he needed before he fucking died from self combusting.

The answering snarl he got was one of the most satisfying sounds he’d ever heard in his life, one of the most fulfilling reactions he would ever get from Victor, because he pulled that single finger out and slammed two more back in without warning, rough and violent as he curled them again and again inside.

“Fuck yourself on my hand then, show me how you like it.” Victor didn’t even wait for him to respond, he just moved his wrist again, and this time Yuuri moved in tandem with him.

He rocked his hips back as he braced himself against the mirror, felt his body hang on that one weightless moment before the most _unsatisfying_ orgasm took his body by surprise. It shivered up his skin as he came all over the glass in thick white ribbons. And as he rode out the small high by rocking back slowly onto Victor’s fingers; he was still still left twitching and clenching around them, _still_ looking for something bigger to fill him up to bursting.

Victor knew it too, Yuuri’s body couldn’t lie to either of them, he knew that Yuuri still wanted _him_ , that nothing else would do, like he’d been testing Yuuri this whole time, and now that Yuuri passed, finally; Victor crumbled and gave in.

Back onto the bed he was tossed, Victor followed with a filthy look on his face, pushing Yuuri’s legs open still with that now dirty black lingerie on, his stockings marred with splashes of come, the panties stretched out of shape, and the sight _still_ incited Victor, still made him growl as he pinched at the inside of Yuuri’s thighs.

“Please.” Yuuri begged again, wrapping his legs around Victor’s hips for good measure, because there was no way he was letting Victor go anywhere now. “Just fuck me, Victor.”

And Victor was the one coming undone at a mind blowing pace now, mouth back on Yuuri’s neck, ruining the flawless complexion with his teeth as he gave in to everything his body wanted.

“We can do everything you want after this, just fuck me right now.” Yuuri was chanting, begging, fumbling and failing at Victor’s belt, feeling the heat emanating off Victor even through his shirt. And his holsters were still on, strapped tight to his powerful frame and that made something inside Yuuri _alive_ like never before.

“ _Please._ ” Yuuri said it over and over as Victor pulled his own belt off, as he undid the clasp on his pants with _shaking_ hands, so far gone on his need for Yuuri that he couldn’t even hear what Yuuri was saying.

When Victor finally pulled his dick out from the confines of his black briefs, thick and wet as he stroked himself up and down, Yuuri’s mouth honest to god started watering, because looking up at Victor with his cock in his hand, stroking himself, knowing he was only seconds way from being fucked into the mattress was more than Yuuri could take.

“On your knees, Yuuri.”

He’d never heard Victor’s voice like that, dry and hoarse when they hadn’t even really _started_ yet, they both had stamina that was nothing to laugh at, and that was the most exciting part of all this.

And he was facing the mirror head on again, sideways on the bed as Victor took hold of his hair again and _pulled_ , hellbent on his own pleasure. The lace panties came down then, tugged with rough jerks of Victor’s other hand until they were down enough to leave it all bare, to leave himself completely open and ready at last.

“Don’t ever do that again without telling me, Yuuri.” Victor warned as he talked about the warehouse again, as he made Yuuri want to _cry_ with the promise of pleasure when he pressed the throbbing head of his cock between Yuuri’s legs.

“I won’t.” and Yuuri _lied_ then, because he would do anything to make Victor like this again, to make him so fucking hooked on Yuuri that he let _all_ his masks drop to reveal the greedy jealous monster underneath.

“Don’t underestimate what I wouldn’t do for you. The next time you do I’ll kill anyone who’s with us if I find out, I’ll shoot them all and take you right then and there.” he was rubbing his thick head against Yuuri’s needy hole now, and Yuuri knew Victor meant it, there was nothing he wouldn’t do when it came to Yuuri and getting what he wanted, wasting lives included.

Yuuri tried to push back, tried to fuck himself once more on Victor’s waiting cock, swollen and hot with want, and his whimpering from somewhere within was pained as Victor pulled away with a snarl.

“Yuuri.” and there was that warning again, the promise of burning the world just so he could have _everything_ of Yuuri’s; his body, his soul, his every thought and reason to live.

“I’ll tell you next time.” Yuuri finally choked out at last, hands bunching in the sheets as he finally admitted to Victor that there would be a next time, and that must have been what Victor wanted after all. A next time.

A small hum sounded behind him, the sound of victory, “You’re so good to me, Yuuri.” came the eventual praise that had Yuuri’s stomach twisting to wind him up tight all over again.

“So good to me.”

Yuuri screamed for real then as Victor finally pushed in passed the loose ring of muscle, all the way in to bury himself to the hilt, and he was definitely throbbing inside of him, moving in small twitches, his length huge and hot and _perfect_.

He could feel Victor vibrating with pleasure as he finally sunk home, could feel Victor struggling to hold coherency as Yuuri’s heat overwhelmed his cock, “Fuck, still so amazingly tight.”

Yuuri could barely talk around the moans in his mouth, barely _breathe_ against the sheets as Victor started moving without mercy. “More.”

He let go of Yuuri’s hair to take his hips in an amazing vice grip, snapping his own forward as he pulled Yuuri’s thighs flush against his.

Then it was him begging all over again for something Victor was too far gone to hear. He wanted everything, he wanted it deeper, faster, _harder_ ; as impossible as it seemed, because Victor was dragging the fat head of his dick against Yuuri’s insides with world shattering precision, grinding into him at the finish and pulling out to do it all over again.

“The mirror, Yuuri.” Victor managed to grit out through a groan as they both soared higher and higher on the glorious friction of skin on skin.

And Victor had heard from after all, had known exactly what Yuuri wanted, because looking up at their reflection, looking at Victor take him from behind with his blue eyes looking right at him in the glass was everything Yuuri could have needed in his wildest wet dreams.

Yuuri didn’t care what anyone said, Victor Nikiforov was the sexiest man alive, alluring, deadly, smart, and he looked all of those things right now as he kept moving, kept grinding in and _moaning_ Yuuri’s name like it was something to worship.

He still had his crisp white shirt on, still had his holsters on, he still looked like murder and menace. But now he looked so much more, he looked truly ruined, sweat on his neck, cheeks flushed, breath rapid as he moved on need and want alone, drunk on debauchery and the addiction of his own personal drug that was Yuuri.

And there was only more pleasure in knowing Yuuri was the one who’d done that to him, the one who’d ripped control from his fingers and replaced it with black lace instead.

“Yes, yes, yes.” was all Yuuri could keen as he watched them both destroy each other.

Faster and faster they moved, Victor slamming in, Yuuri meeting him with everything he had, and they watched each other in the glass, spoke to each other all their wants and needs as they mirrored each other’s desperation, as their jaws fell slack, as they built each other up and tore that word control to shreds.

That hit of pleasure he’d been craving was blinding, too overwhelming as Victor filled every inch of him that he could, and oh, how badly did he want to truly come apart by Victor’s hand. All he could do was grip the sheets and cry out, tremble and grow weak as he waited for Victor’s final order.

And Victor was weak after all, too set on spoiling Yuuri and giving him everything he could ever want and more, because he fucked him harder then, so rough and dirty as he finally said what Yuuri wanted.

“Come for me, Yuuri.”

 _Everything_ came crashing down, too bright to see, too loud to hear, to good to do anything except collapse on his forearms and buck back and forward in a stuttered rhythm as euphoria ripped through his body from his spine all the way to his fingers in the sheets and his toes that curled up tight.

Sheets in between his teeth as he came, Yuuri anchored himself on the feeling of Victor thickening more inside him, twitching and sighing Yuuri’s name moments before he followed and came so deep inside that Yuuri thought he might never be clean, and that was a fucking nice thought.

The come down was slow, both utterly blissed out as Victor rocked in a few times more, desperate to wring out every last drip of pleasure.

It was only when they could both think that Victor pulled out, that he left Yuuri feeling empty as the aftermath dribbled between his legs, onto that provoking lace and down to ruin the stockings too.

Victor pulled the fabric back up though, pulled them high to keep everything inside Yuuri spilling out, and as Yuuri looked up into the mirror he could tell Victor had already regained full control and that he was no where near finished, because those pupils were narrowed on him, focused on the task of making Yuuri forget every single word but Victor’s name all over again.

Even though Yuuri was still burning, still soft and sensitive, he shivered and knew he wanted it all the same.

So he turned around and lay the right way up on the bed, invited Victor in once more with lewd open legs and a smirk.

“I really can’t win against you, can I?” Victor offered as he closed in, as he rose to the challenge and started at Yuuri’s throat all over again.

“Let’s call it a draw.” Yuuri eventually answered, gasping all over again when a wet mouth sucked at his nipple, as fingers groped at Yuuri’s hard thighs in the most exciting premonition of Yuuri’s biggest turn on.

That hot mouth trailed down, licked at his abs, nipped the exposed bones of his hips, teasing all over again until Victor finally got to the inside of his legs.

Victor was playing fucking dirty and he knew it, to pull this now, to take Yuuri’s skin in his teeth and bite down hard, to suck and nip at every spare inch of skin between the stockings all the way up to his crotch.

 _Nothing_ in the world wound Yuuri up faster than Victor leaving his mark, decorating his body in between his legs where only Yuuri could see and remember what he’d done to him, his own little secret as he put the face of Katsuki Yuuri to the world for everyone else to see.

Victor looked up at him all the while, at Yuuri’s back already arching off the bed, at Yuuri’s mouth open in a silent scream as his fingers curled in Victor’s sweat damp hair.

The pressure on his skin, the bite of pain, the feeling that traveled right to his dick as Victor engraved himself on Yuuri’s body, a mark Yuuri wished was permanent just like the ink on his skin.

“Harder.” and he was begging for more even though he wasn’t even being fucked again yet, “bite down more.”

Victor obliged like a man devoted to his belief, he gave Yuuri pain and pleasure, made Yuuri cry out as he used his teeth, made Yuuri moan as he soothed the blossoming colours with his tongue.

Most of all, he was drugging Yuuri on lust all over again, soon enough it wasn’t his mouth Yuuri wanted, but to be fucked all over again, and he truly was spoilt beyond belief, because this time Victor didn’t make him wait.

He was kneeling before Yuuri the moment he asked, undressing himself finally so they could fuck with their bodies skin on skin.

Victor took one last look at him before he descended, at Yuuri debauched before him with his own marks all over Yuuri’s body.

“You were beautiful before, but now you’re perfect, Yuuri.”

There were no words he could summon as Victor pulled the ruined lace underwear off and down his legs then, left him in only the garter belt and stockings.

Victor whispered sweet nothings in his ear this time as he ruined him all over again, as Yuuri turned his head to the side and watched their bodies meld together in the mirror next to the bed, he watched their muscles roll against each other, watched Victor’s powerful thighs flex as he drove Yuuri into the mattress.

He made sure to leave his own marks on Victor’s skin too, made sure to claw at his muscled back and leave stripes and bruises that would rub against the shirts and jackets he wore to remind him, he made sure to give something Victor would think about every single day until they met again.

This was nothing like every other time before now, and after this Yuuri would make sure that it didn’t stay that way.

* * *

The next morning he woke up with a finger drawing patterns on his chest, and he was sprawled in the ruined sheets with his stockings still on as Victor nuzzled his temple to wake him.

“Wake up, my sleeping beauty.” Victor hummed, and right now Victor sounded like the happiest human being in the world, someone who couldn’t want for anything ever. It was that sound that Yuuri had done this for, that sound of a temporary happy ending between them, that feeling he wanted nothing more than to give Victor every single morning instead of letting him wake up alone.

“Go away.” came Yuuri’s automatic response to being roused from a bone deep sleep, wrung out body and soul from Victor’s insatiable appetite.

“Yuuuuri, don’t say that.” and Victor fucking Nikiforov, feared son of the Russian Mafia was whining, pouting his lips against Yuuri’s skin as he sulked, clinging to Yuuri’s body in an effort to be closer than he already was.

And Yuuri was so fucking tired still, so delirious from the lingering pleasure humming in his veins that all he could do was laugh, body juddering on the mattress as he tried to comprehend how doomed they both were, how utterly _useless_ they were when it came to each other.

The sound of happiness echoed through the luxurious bedroom with the come strained mirror and fresh smell of coffee that Victor had obviously made before rousing him, the sound of them both laughing as sunlight split through an open slice in the curtain to cut across the bed and warm them both.

“Sorry.” Yuuri giggled eventually, cupping Victor’s face as the only man he would ever burn the world for leant above him, those blue eyes now full of gentle devotion and adoration that made Yuuri’s heart ache for all the right reasons now.

“Don’t go away ever.” Yuuri corrected himself, full to bursting again with his unstoppable feelings for Victor, with devotion and worship of his own.

“Just stay close to me instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, find me on twitter @ashidawrites


End file.
